


Memories

by Chiarilu



Category: The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romanticism, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarilu/pseuds/Chiarilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eppure lo sa: se avesse la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo, farebbe la medesima scelta. E forse lo farebbe solo per sentire le labbra di Einar il Fiero sfiorare le sue. Ancora, ancora e ancora.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories

 _Poi lui la baciò, si girò e prese le stampelle. Non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Era il momento di iniziare._  
Il figlio – Lois Lowry

Quel bacio brucia sulle labbra di Claire, come fuoco. Sente ancora la lieve pressione su di esse, il sapore dolciastro e al solo ricordo il suo fragile cuore sussulta.  
Un gemito le sfugge, mentre il respiro comincia ad affievolirsi. Il Direttore del Baratto l’ha tratta in inganno, rubandole la giovinezza e negandole di essere una _vera_ madre per Gabe.  
Eppure lo sa: se avesse la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo, farebbe la medesima scelta. E forse lo farebbe solo per sentire le labbra di Einar il Fiero sfiorare le sue. _Ancora, ancora e ancora_.  
Seppur il Direttore del Baratto l’abbia condotta alla morte, Claire può ancora cullarsi nei ricordi.

**[110 parole]**


End file.
